Galaxies
by picturestoburn
Summary: Quinn Fabray had never expected to share the wildest adventure of her life with an alien and his blue box. Dr.Who/Glee
1. Introduction

**Galaxies**

**/Glee crossover**

**Introduction**

**Author's note:**

Words cannot describe how excited I am to write this fic. The idea came to me when I was about to fall asleep and of course, I just had to stay up all night and write the first chapter.

In case you haven't noticed, I get excited far too easily.

Anyway.

This is a post-losing Rose Tyler fic (she's still going to be mentioned and possibly appear) and I have Ten as the doctor instead of Eleven. The Doctor has met Donna Noble (and there will be some Donna in this fic. How could I not include her) and Martha Jones.

Yes.

I'll be posting the first chapter soon, so be prepared.

Oh and the whole Punk!Quinn never happened, she just dyed her hair pink (don't judge. Pink suits her), but didn't go all batshit crazy.

Meanwhile, have a short paragraph from the very first chapter:

**September, 2011**

It was Quinn Fabray's last year at McKinley High and she could not simply describe how glad she was that it was going to be over soon. She couldn't wait to escape the boring town. She couldn't wait to run from the unpleasant memories that haunted her every day. She couldn't wait to start a new life in a new city and show everyone that Quinn Fabray wasn't just some typical blonde cheerleader who was so stupid to get knocked up at 16. Yes, she couldn't wait to do all that. But sometimes, it doesn't quite go as you were expecting it to.

Little did she know, fate had something else planned out for her. Something better than a new life in a new city. Quinn Fabray had never expected to share the wildest adventure of her life with an alien and his blue box.


	2. Chapter 1

**Galaxies**

**Doctor Who /Glee crossover**

**Author's note:**

THERE IT IS. Ahh. I just hope I can do it justice. Because Doctor Who was written by geniuses and well.. it'll be hard. But I'm so excited about it, so I'll try to do my best. Also, the song is Galaxies by Owl City.

Enjoy!

**September, 2011**

'' _**Armor the air lock,**__**  
><strong>__**Blanket the bed rock,**__**  
><strong>__**And kiss the planet goodbye.''**_

It was Quinn Fabray's last year at McKinley High and she could not simply describe how glad she was that it was going to be over soon. She couldn't wait to escape the boring town. She couldn't wait to run from the unpleasant memories that haunted her every single day. She couldn't wait to start a new life in a new city and show everyone she once knew that Quinn Fabray wasn't just some typical blonde cheerleader who was so stupid to get knocked up at 16. Yes, she couldn't wait to do all that. But sometimes, it doesn't quite go as you were expecting it to. Little did she know, fate had something else planned out for her. Something better than a new life in a new city. Quinn Fabray had never expected to share the wildest adventure of her life with an alien and his blue box.

**September 7, 2011**

It all began on a seemingly ordinary day. Everyone in Lima followed their usual routines they were so incredibly tired of. Even Quinn Fabray, the dreamer of improbable dreams, woke up that morning thinking that nothing special would happen. Nothing special ever happened in Lima. It was proudly wearing the title of the most boring town in the whole wide universe.

Nothing special ever happened in Lima. Until an alien came along.

''_I don't see what's so special in your hippie music. I thought your taste would change if I.. __**improved **__your hair,''_ commented a very amused Santana Lopez, snatching Quinn's ipod away from the now pink haired girl. _''Oh, Galaxies. Seriously? What's next, Nickelback? Please tell me you don't like Nickelback. I love you and all, but chica, your music taste makes me throw up in my mouth.''_

The other girl just rolled her eyes in response to her sometimes unbearable best friend, shrugging apathetically.

''_Ay dios mio, your whininess. Why are you so pissed at me? I know you only agreed to a haircut, but I thought it would look even nicer if I dyed it pink. And besides, even the hobbit said it fits you. At least that's what I thought she said. I was too busy visualizing the duct tape all over her enormous mouth.''_

Sometimes Quinn hated the way Santana could always make her laugh when she was trying to be mad at her for doing something stupid. She couldn't help but burst out laughing at the insult towards Rachel Berry and it only encouraged the latina. Soon enough both girls were loudly discussing everything and everyone that crossed their mind _(''Oh please. Stop defending him. Finn's teeth are brighter than he is.'')_ and with that, Quinn had fully forgiven Santana for dying her hair a color she couldn't stand.

The day passed unusually quickly and the girl found herself subconsciously strolling through the park on her way home. She was still listening to her hippie music, not caring about anything Santana had to say about it. After all, she didn't get Santana's taste either. That the main reason the pair of them were friends- they were completely different and it seemed to work out so well.

Quinn was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear a big blue blox landing right where the girl had stood a moment ago.

30 seconds later, the biggest adventure of her whole life began with a simple pat on the shoulder.

Quinn turned around, surprised that she hadn't heard the man approaching. Quickly pulling the earphone out of her ear, she raised an eyebrow in anticipation of what he would say to her.

''_Excuse me, but where am I?''_

Contrarily to her expectations, he wasn't from Lima. It took her a couple of seconds to realize that he sounded British.

''_Um. Lima, Ohio?''_

The man looked surprised. Stunned, even.

''_How could it be?''_ he muttered to himself, clearly not talking to Quinn. The situation was getting weirder with every passing second and when the girl finally noticed the big blue box that had appeared out of nowhere, she didn't know what to think. There was never a blue box in that park, that she knew for sure. But how could it have appeared in less a minute? Quinn's thoughts were interrupted by yet another question from the mysterious man.

''_And the year?''_

''_Come again?''_

''_What year are we in?''_

''_Wh- I mean, 2011.''_

''_That's unusual.''_

''_What's unusual?''_

''_The year.''_

''_How could the year be un- Hey, are you okay?''_

''_I'm brilliant. And yourself?''_

''_No, I'm serious. Are you sure that you're okay?''_

''_Why shouldn't I be? It's year 2011 and I'm in Lima, Ohio. It's fantastic!''_

''_No, I mean.. You appeared out of nowhere and asked me what year it was. Your behavior is well, strange.''_

''_Oh. In my defence, I was just talking to Napoleon- and believe me, you should meet that guy. What a personality!- and then my tardis there-''_

He paused to quirk his head toward the blue box only to astonish the girl even more.

''_- brought me here. I was in the middle of talking to the great Napoleon himself. How __discourteous__ of me. I should go back and apologize for disappearing like that, but I'm sure he understands. Like I said, great personality. And where was I again? Oh. Right. Weeeeeeelll, long story short, the tardis brought me here for some odd reason. Oh and I'm the Doctor by the way, if you're interested.''_

When ''The Doctor'' finally stopped talking, Quinn was completely sure he was either mad or just high or both. Never had she ever met a man so strange but yet so normal and it was oddly appealing. Deep down inside the girl knew that she wanted to get to know him (even though he sounded bonkers) but her common sense told her to politely excuse herself and run the fastest she could.

Quinn never listened to her common sense.

And so she stood there for a long time, bombarding the Doctor with questions he so enthusiastically answered.

''_So you're from Galli-''_

''_Gallifrey, yes.''_

''_An alien from Gallifrey who travels with a blue box and just talked to Napoleon? Right. Of course. ''_

''_Quite sarcastic, too.''_

''_I learnt from the best.''_

''_And the best being... ?''_

''_Santana Lopez.''_

''_Oh. You should meet Jackie Tyler. Now that's what I like to call sarcastic. You could learn many things from her. Like how to nag people to death.''_

They kept talking about everything: history, people, even the weather. The moments the man made Quinn smile weren't rare. It seemed like she had never smiled so much in her entire, short life. It only took him ten minutes to make her believe that he really was all that, as it all seemed too true to be unreal.

''_It's really hard to imagine all the places you have been to.''_

''_Then come with me.''_

''_I beg you par-''_

''_There's an entire galaxy waiting to be discovered. You seem like quite a dreamer. So I wouldn't mind sharing that experience with you.''_

When the Doctor finally asked the question that turned Quinn's life upside down, the girl didn't even hesitate before answering. She didn't think about the coincidences, about her family, a few people she cared about, her future career.

Nobody cared anyway. Her mother only took her back because it was the right thing to do. The whole glee club would only care for a short amount of time, then replace her with some kid with mediocre voice. Beth had Shelby. Santana... Santana had Brittany. She was the third wheel anyway. Everyone had a special someone. Everyone but her. And now that she got the chance to experience something exciting with someone she truly liked, why would she turn it down?

''_Yes.''_

''_Yes?''_

''_Yes.''_

''_Brilliant!''_

And with that one simple world, the adventure began.


	3. Chapter 2

**Galaxies**

**Doctor who/ Glee**

**Author's note:**

I'm quite content with how it turned out. Though, I can never be as good with the characters as the writers of Glee and Doctor Who are. Oh well. Enjoy.

**September 10, 2011**

''_I don't get it,''_ the Latina exclaimed before slamming the locker shut with such unrepressed anger towards everything and everyone. Being angry was the only way to hide the fact that she had spent the night crying her eyes out over the sudden disappearance of Quinn. After all these years of trying to mantain the HBIC reputation, what she needed the least was people thinking of her as vulnerable. Now that her best friend was gone and she had noone, Santana just couldn't afford to lose it. _''How can you be so calm, Brittany? How can anybody be so calm? She's their friend, for God's sake. They act like nothing's happened. She fucking vanished and everyone's acting like she's on some kind of a trip.''_

''_That's because she is! She's in a better place now. That's what Rachel said. I think the aliens took her with them because they were lonely and now she's having a tea party on the moon. Even though I never understood how can they live on the moon. It's like, full of holes. And sometimes there's a part of it missing,'_' Brittany paused, shrugging her shoulders lightly. _''I'm sad that I couldn't give her a going-away present. How do you think, is she going to send me a postcard? I hope so! Nobody's ever sent me one from the Moon. ''_

Instead of replying, Santana ran fastest she could to avoid breaking down in front of everyone, leaving a very confused Brittany behind.

Unfortunately, she didn't know how right the blonde had been.

**September 10, 2011**

''_Oh. Woah. It's-''_ Quinn began only to be interrupted by the Doctor, who immediately knew what the girl was going to say. It seemed funny to him how everyone had the same first impression of his greatest possession.

''_-bigger on the inside. Yes.''_

Not noticing the questioning look Quinn sent him, he suddenly remembered that the pair of them were in such hurry. There was so much to show her. It was almost like a challenge to the Doctor- after all of the lives he'd ruined, the least he could do was make a girl happy for a change. The man rushed to start the engines, but it didn't exactly go as he planned it to.

His new companion decided to speak up, encouraged by the sudden realization of what she'd gotten herself into. The Doctor didn't mind answering a few more questions. After all, he hadn't had a companion in what it seemed like an eternity. Two months (or at least two months in Earth time) after leaving Donna Noble behind, it suddenly hit the man. He couldn't travel alone, not after having so many companions.

''_So. Before we.. fly somewhere. How about some questions and answers? You know, just to clear things up.''_

''_What a brilliant idea. Never had one of these. Which reminds me, how great is it to do experience something for the first time? It just gives you this magnificent feeling, quite like you're all wibbly wobbly inside.''_

Quinn was yet to get used to the way he spoke, though she didn't mind his odd expressions. It was as if he was a four year old trapped in a grown man's body, whilst his age and extensive knowledge said otherwise.

''_Alright. For it to be fair, you can ask me something too.. I mean, if you want to.''_

She paused, filing her brain for questions before finding the perfect one to start with.

''_Why are you traveling with a phone box?''_

Somehow, he had the answer prepared.

''_It's not just a phone box. It has this extraordinary mechanism called chameleon circuit. The TARDIS blends in with it's surroundings. However, I grew fond of the telephone box camouflage and it's been like this forever.'' _

Quinn barely knew the Doctor, but the enthusiasm whenever the TARDIS was brought up in a conversation was noticeable. The man could talk about it for days- almost like it was the love of his long life. Which it probably was, considering the way he always tenderly talked to it when he thought no one was watching.

''_My turn,''_ he remarked gaily. _''Why did you agree to come with me? Most people aren't so trusting of an ancient alien with a phone box.''_

''_I.. well, I- I had nothing holding me back, you know?''_ Receiving an encouraging nod from the man standing opposite her and ready to listen, she continued pouring her heart out- a thing she wouldn't normally do. Not with the people she had considered friends, let alone strangers.

''_One day you just wake up and realize that you have nothing to do with your life.. That you basically have a zero percent chance of ever achieving something. Luckily, I didn't do something stupid like jump off a bridge. And here I am now.''_

''_And here you are now. Truth be told, I'm glad you are. Never have I ever had a pink haired girl as a companion before. It reminds me of cotton candy. Not the usual kind you get at local fairs, the kind that grows on a specific planet called Aqreetia. Well, it has these delicious edible trees that cotton candy grows on. We should go there sometime. Unfortunately, I'm on a strict diet right now so perhaps later, after we visit the Neptune. If there's a planet you should see, Neptune is the first one on the list. Did I mention I made a list? No? Oh well.''_

It seemed like the Doctor wasn't planning on continuing, which gave Quinn a perfect opportunity to come up with another question. And that she did.

''_Do you have a family? Anybody?''_

The look on his face made her immediately regret choosing that kind of question. Of course, she was mentally blaming herself for even bringing it up. Why would a man with a family be traveling alone and picking up some random girls as companions?

She expected everything but an answer.

''_I did. A long time ago. They're all gone now. ''_

''_Oh,_'' came a short reply. Instead of demanding for explanations, the girl felt like changing the subject to avoid any further sadness. So, she settled for the first question that popped into her mind, not paying attention to the fact that it wasn't her turn to ask.

''_Favourite fruit?''_

''_Bananas.''_

''_Seriously?''_

''_What? They're good!''_

''_Uhuh.''_

''_And yourself?''_

''_Pears.''_

''_I __**hate**__ pears.''_

''_What have they ever done to you?''_

''_They're all.. pear-y. It's revolting.''_

''_What do you like, then?''_

''_Chips.''_

''_You were supposed to be on a strict diet!''_

'' _I didn't say that. Moving on.''_

''_You so did.''_

''_I didn't.''_

''_Yes, you did.''_

''_Don't know what you're talking about.''_

''_You're impossible.''_

''_I'm brilliant.''_

The conversation went on for a couple of hours. When Quinn was finally satisfied with how much she knew about the Doctor and vice versa, he finally got to pull one of the numerous levers with a satisfied sigh.

The adventure through the space and time began.


	4. author's note

**Galaxies**

**Doctor who/ Glee**

**Author's note:**

GUYS. I didn't give up on this story, I swear. Truth be told, it's still my favourite one (no offense, CADD) and that's why I take so much time writing it. I want it to be perfect. I want it to be magical.

Oh and

I will possibly publish the chapter today or tomorrow, depending on how much time I'll have to write it.


	5. Chapter 3

**Galaxies**

**Author's note:**

Remember how I said that it's supposed to be magical? Yeah, not so magical anymore. I felt the need to publish it now, because I have delayed it for far too long, and so it's incredibly rushed. The next chapter, however, will be pure magic. Promise.

Also, sorry for the typos.

**September 11, Earth time**

''_Come on now. Get out!'' _he called out in excitement, extending his arm for the girl to take. After all of the stories about crazy clockwork droids and maniacal daleks, she was somewhat hesitant. But one thing was for sure- Quinn Fabray was a fighter and if it took facing an alien to prove it, she'd gladly do so.

''_Where are we, exactly? I swear, if I get eaten by a supernatural thing with ten heads, it'll be your fault.''_

She took a few steps forward, hardly enough to exit the secure TARDIS. The man was still patiently waiting, well aware of the fact that takes time to take the final step towards the risky venture. Yet, she didn't have forever to pluck up the remaining courage and somewhere deep down inside, excitement was already bubbling up as well as the burning curiosity. So she jumped out before she could stop herself, immediately greeted by the heavy fragrance of some sort of flowers, most likely lavenders, and sweetness that caused her to stop breathing for a moment. The girl just stood there in complete silence with the Doctor almost jumping of joy behind her (not to mention the complete contentment with himself), trying to take in every little detail: the magnificent scenery, the scent, the feeling of unusually warm wind tickling her skin and blowing her pink hair everywhere. In that moment, accepting the Doctor's offer seemed like the best decision she had ever made. And it was.

So with no further comments (and an overload of emotions), she turned around and pulled the man into a tight hug that barely left room for breathing- a way of thanking him without words. It was something she wouldn't normally do, let her feelings show. In her mad world, it was the only way to survive in Lima. Once you let your walls down, you're weak and vulnerable and not worthy of getting anywhere. But on an unknown planet with the best man she'd ever met, letting her vulnerability show seemed like the right decision.

''_Still, where are we? You know, Santana would probably want to know,''_ she muttered, voice muffled by the brown coat she had her face buried in, arms still wrapped around his neck in desperation for closure they both had.

''_A planet called New Callisto. Some habitants also call it Absconditus Ianua.''_

''_A what?''_

''_Absconditus Ianua.''_

''_Well, yeah. I figured. Can we use english now?''_

''_Hidden door. It means hidden door. To what, that is yet to be figured out. I find this exciting, don't you?''_

''_Haven't the habitants done it already?''_

''_What an excellent question. Either they're too accidious or just foolish. It's probably the latter, but if they get us, we're going to deny everything I said, alright?'' _receiving a nod from her, he continued loudly, obviously meant for them to hear. _''The habitants are extremely wonderful. Very brilliant.''_

Quinn, now free from the embrace, decided to take a further look around to relieve her endless curiosity and need for exploration. She couldn't stand the thought that her time on that planet was limited and so, there was no minute to waste. Her attention was soon caught by a moving she saw out of the corner of her eye, and suddenly encouraged by the presence of the almighty time traveler, she almost ran to where she had seen it. Of course, Doctor couldn't help but follow her as he was as _curious, maybe even more than that._

''_Is that a-''_

''_Portal. Yes.''_

''_Will you ever let me finish a-''_

''_Nope. Anyway. Where were we again? Oh. Right. There is a legend- actually no- more so a prophecy.''_

''_Do tell?''_

''_Weeeeeeeeeellll. If I remember correctly, and that I surely do, it's about the child of a doomed planet being the key to a backward past, present and future. I haven't really figured out what they meant by backward, but I will. Mark my words, Quinneth.'' _

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't catch a sight of Quinn's following movements. It was as something told her to do so, like she was naturally drawn to the transparent flickering mass.

''_Don't touch th-''_

Before Tenth got the chance to even finish his warning, Quinn had reached out, carefully touching the portal with her fingertips, afraid to break the fragile archway to an unknown world. A brief touch was enough for the ground to start shaking uncontrollably, causing the predestined key to lose her balance along with her saviour. The pair of them then met the ground with a loud thump. The Doctor, immediately reacting to the sudden change, miraculously managed to get a hold of a nearby tree, as well as the girl, never loosening his grip on her. After he lost Rose Tyler, he made a promise to never let go again, whatever it took.

So, after ten minutes of strong vibrations and all of the remaining strength leaving him, the ground finally settled. The man was on his feet right after it did, hair messed up and clothes covered with dirt. His companion , on the other hand, wasn't so eager to find out what she'd done, but the loud ''Oh my'' coming from him changed her mind immediately.

She jumped up, getting hold of the Doctor not to lose balance again. The girl's eyes finally adjusted with the bright light coming from the opening and when they did, she finally came to the realization of what she'd done. She really was the child of the doomed planet. The key to a backward past, present and future. She, a simple girl from Lima was all of these fancy titles people usually used in sci fi movies. And if she wasn't assured enough, so did also say the ecstatic smile on Tenth's face.

''_Let's go.''_

''_What?''_

''_Let's see what's a backward past, present and future.''_

''_Can we make a stop first?''_

''_Where to?''_

''_Lima.'' _

**September 12, Earth time**

Santana threw the incredibly loud alarm clock against the wall with a loud grunt and a couple of frustrated dios mio's. It was too early in the morning, but her attention and anger towards mornings was soon diffused by something different. Something familiar. A scent she loved. Something only Quinn knew she liked.

And there it was, a stalk of lavender lying on her pillow, accompanied by a simple note.

A note that only had a few words on it, that still somehow made her the happiest human being in the whole wide world.

A note that brought the first smile in a few days on the tear strained face.

''**Rise and shine, sleeping beauty**

**Q. ''**


End file.
